What do you know?
by twentytwo guns
Summary: One shot, Major fluff, Finceline. Hate it, love it, don't care.


**Chapter 1- What do you know?**

**Disclaimer- Me own nothing!**

**Start-X**

In the land of Ooo it was a sunny, while still cloudy, day. The month that the citizens and monsters of Ooo alike called 'The Rain Days', the equivalent to the pre-war month of April, had not lived up to it's name. While the name was meant to be a sort of forecast, there was no true rain season. The only rain that occurred, was a series of short, yet heavy, showers that had only managed to make the air humid and unbearable for most.

On this day however things were different, there had been no showers and the air was cooler than usual. The sun's light was blocked from entering a cave by the remnants of what was once a highway. A figure approached the cave, while admiring the daunting ruins and wondering what they once were. The figure had to walk awhile before getting to the entrance of the cave. Once inside, he put down the purple umbrella he had been carrying, revealing a human boy around the age of eighteen. The boy was clad in a short sleeved crimson t-shirt, semi tight black jeans, and a pair of black converse. His clothing only accentuated his shining golden hair, and storm grey eyes. The boy, if he could in fact be called that, stood at a staggering six foot, five and had muscles that would make a bodybuilder cry.

What was strange about this boy however, was not his outfit or height, nor was it his physical appearance, it was his mentality. This boy thought he was a hero. And he was a hero, he went around the entire island of Ooo and saved anyone who needed it, and they needed it. The land of Ooo is a dangerous place, anything can happen at any time without warning. The boy thought no, he knew, he had always known, he was human the last and only human left in existence. He had known since he could remember, even if his adopted family of talking dogs had tried to convince him otherwise.

Though even if he was the only human left, he was never alone. At a young age him and his adopted brother, Jake who is also a talking dog but also has the ability to stretch into incredible lengths, both had gone on an adventure. It had not ended well. Their father was forced to come after them and save them from a flesh golem. And even if they had only just narrowly escaped what would have certainly been a horrible death, their love for adventuring had only grown. They both wanted to emulate their father, but both did it in their own ways that best fit their personalities. Jake having powers that others might kill for, only chose to use them when they were convenient. He never truly looked for trouble, but it usually seemed to find him. The boy who most addressed as Finn the Human, which was both a reminder and a tittle, was not like his adopted brother. Finn was always looking for adventure or trouble, but was never satisfied. And as such in his eighteen years and eleven month old life, he had never taken a day off when there was someone that needed saving.

The cave that Finn had just walked into was not his home, and he did not live in the pink and white cottage in the center of it. Finn had walked up to the door of the cottage with an umbrella in one hand and a ball of fuzz in the other. He opened the door, as it was unlocked, and walked inside. It was just as he remembered it from his visit three days ago. The living room had the same pink hue it always had, it had the same stone hard crimson couch, the same T.V, and the same ladder leading to the owner's room. The kitchen was the same, it had the same white fridge, the same crimson stove, and the same checkered patterned linoleum tile floor. Everything seemed to be fine, even the owner's little zombie poodle came out to greet Finn.

Finn rested the small purple umbrella on the pink wall and went into the kitchen. Finn was on good terms with the owner of the house, you might even say friends. She wouldn't mind if he just had a snack, would she? Finn had to use one hand to open the fridge, as he was still holding the little bundle of hair and fuzz, it softly purring every so often. Finn smiled at the little bundle and stroked it before using his free hand to sift around the fridge. Everything was red! Not that Finn minded, he had grown to love the colors black and red, but what he really wanted right now was some junk food. He had spent the entire day hanging with a 'radical dame that liked to play games', and he wouldn't have done it any other way. With a sigh Finn settled for an apple. He picked it up, but instead of taking a bit he put it right in front of the bundle of fuzz. The little bundle stirred due to the smell. In a second two fangs had dug into the apple and sucked the red from it. Finn smiled, he never knew that vampires could eat even when asleep. Finn took a bit of the apple that was now grey, it still tasted like an apple just more concentrated.

Finn sat down in a dining room chair, putting his black converse up on the table. He finished off the apple and looked down at the bundle still asleep in his arms. It was a vampire. A vampire that he had known for almost five years now. And a vampire that was his closest and most trusted friend, aside from his brother. Whenever he couldn't or didn't want to go to Jake, he went to her. That meant he saw her pretty much every week and hung out at least three times a week. And no matter how upset Finn was the vampire was able to cheer him up. Finn likewise returned the favor. He liked her, he really did, even if at times it seemed he was the only one. The vampire was named Marceline the Vampire Queen, and she owned the house he was sitting in right now.

***Flash back-earlier today***

"Hey," Marceline yawns and arches her back off of the couch, similar to a cat. "Finn, as much as i would love to stay here and play Bemo with you, I think i need to get to bed." She starts floating to the door.

"Wait!" Finn yelled trying to do a backflip off the couch, but ending up face flat on the floor while Marceline laughed at him. A massive amount of blood rushed to his cheeks, turning them a deep red. "Let me come with you."

Marceline gave a wicked grin, "Okay weenie, lets go." She picked up her umbrella.

Finn jumped up, and ran to follow her.

They walked for around ten minutes out of the twenty minute journey, before Marceline couldn't hover anymore. "Finn, I can't keep going." Marceline almost fell out of the sky, but Finn caught her.

"MARCELINE! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Finn screamed at her, his panic obvious.

"Wow, chill hero... I'm just really tired." She cooed, "Just let me transform so you can carry me." It took about a minute, but when she was finished she was a small black bat. She almost immediately passed out.

"Crap." Finn exclaimed as he held the little bat close._ This is weird, this has never happened before. What happened to her?_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Finn still leaning in the dining room chair laughed a quiet chuckle as Marceline nibbled his finger. "Glob, you are just _sooo _cute. I don't know why anyone would ever not like you, let alone want to hurt you." Finn said in a whisper as he cuddled the still in bat form vampire. She giggled as he tickled her small furry belly. "It is a good thing you're asleep, or I think you might try to kill me." He joked getting up.

Finn wandered towards the ladder still carrying a bat form Marceline in his arms. "I just wonder if you even know I like-like you?" He asked as he used one hand to move up the ladder. It was harder than it looked.

When he got up stairs he noticed that her bedroom looked different. The walls still had their purple sheen, but the bed was now black and looked like it might fit two people. '_Weird... why would Marcy need a bed for two?_ Finn thought to himself, still as innocent as ever.

He shrugged off the thought and tried to place Marceline in her bed as gently as possible. He pulled the the top sheet off to find something he would have never expected. Under the black top sheet there was a pink sheet with darker pink-poka dots. Finn's face turned a dark red and he gave a nervous chuckle. "Wow... Marceline." He hugged her a bit tighter so that she was right next to his face, but was careful to not wake her. "Don't worry Marcy I won't tell anyone."

He pulled the pink sheet away still hugging her with his other hand. Finn put her down on the bed and placed her little furry head on the pillow. He pulled up the pink and black sheets so that it was just under her head. Then Fin went over to the light, and moved to turn it off. He heard a slight shuffle and turned around to see that Marceline was back to her, fully clothed in a tank top, boots, and black jeans, radical vampire dame self. '_I will never get how she does that' _Finn thought as he went to the ladder.

He was about to go down when a voice stopped him, "Please Finn, don't go."

"I have to Marcy. I gotta go." Finn said with a pout, Marceline saw this even in the dark.

"No, Finn you don't have to go it's noon, you can stay here." She was right, Finn didn't have anything to do today, "Please, Finn." She pleaded with him, on the verge of begging.

Finn relented and went over to sit on the bed, "What's wrong Marcy? Why have you been so weird lately?"

"Finn come here and I will tell you" She patted the spot next to her. Finn obliged, and laid down next to her. Marceline pulled the sheets over him.

Finn turned over to look her in the eyes, "So tell me."

Marceline leaned her forehead onto his and wrapped her arms around him. Finn almost immediately returned the gesture, they did this often enough for it not to be awkward. "Finn, I am not cute and yes I know."

Finn's face lost all color, "What do you know?"

She only replied, "Everything."

Marceline snuggled closer into Finn, and rested her head on his chiseled chest. Finn still had his arms around her, but was so scared he couldn't move."What do you mean, everything?"

She lifted her head up and looked into Finn's storm grey eyes, "I could hear you talking. You said that I was cute, and asked me whether or not I knew you liked me. The answer is yes."

Finn just looked stunned, "Well do you like me?"

"Finn, we wouldn't be cuddling if I didn't like. You would be a pile of ripped apart meat in the corner." Marceline just gave Finn a crooked smile and snuggled closer to his chest.

Marceline almost immediately fell asleep in Finn's arms, giving a content almost purring sound. Finn just smiled and hugged the queen of vampires as close he could. '_This is the best night ever.'_was all that went through Finn's head as he drifted off.

**+Like it? Might be a bit too mushy. SP?**+


End file.
